


Odds Are

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt 17: First time for everything .Beta(s):Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Odds Are

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt 17: First time for everything . 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Odds Are

~

The first time Draco hears about Harry Potter, he’s convinced they’ll be best friends. How can they not? Harry’s famous, Draco _will be_ famous, they’ll take the world by storm. 

But after the war, Draco figures he and Potter never will be friends. When their fighting and snarking gives way to wary glances and cautious conversations, however, Draco’s wonders.

And when he encounters Potter in a pub one night, and they end up in bed minutes later, he realises this is where they’ve been heading all along. 

So while friends is a stretch, _boyfriend_ is possible. Draco likes his odds. 

~


End file.
